Music of the Cybermen
by Dilpickles00
Summary: The Cybermen try to kill the doctor and take over earth, but on their way they do so, they resurrect a violinist who becomes a rebel, but wants her old life back, will the cybermen kill the doctor or will the violinist stop them from doing so
1. Prologue

**Kaori Miyazono has been dead for 2 years, suddenly one day, her body amongst many others are taken by the cybermen for cyber conversion in order to invade earth, after partial cyberforming, Kaori was resurrected with her heart and some of her limbs replaced, although a majority of her old body remains, she has escaped and is now on the run.**

 **5 Months later**

 **Meanwhile in the Tardis**

The 5th Doctor and Nyssa were on board the tardis when a loud bang could be heard

"What was that" said Nyssa

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it's crashing the tardis" said 5th Doctor

The tardis hit something hard and Nyssa and the 5th Doctor were thrown around and lying there in agony

Then a cyberman stormed in and said "Ah I see we finally have caught you Doctor"

"I see you finally did it, it took you long" said 5th Doctor

Suddenly the 5th Doctor heard the familiar noise of a cyberman gun and the cyberman dropped dead

Suddenly this blonde haired girl wearing a pink cardigan,a Grey armband and with some cyber parts had just killed the cyberman holding the 5th Doctor and Nyssa captive,

"Who are you, are you aligned with the cybermen" said this girl aiming the gun at the 5th Doctor and Nyssa

"I'm the Doctor and this is my companion Nyssa, we are long time enemies of the cybermen" said 5th Doctor

"Ah my rebel cell have heard about you, my name is Kaori Miyazono and I am member of Grey Shield, a resistance group aimed at destroying the Cybermen" said Kaori

"Can you help us, We've been flung around my tardis after a large bang and you've save us from being cyberformated " said 5th Doctor

"Sure thing, I'll carry you both" said Kaori as she got a stretcher out from her military backpack.


	2. Chapter 1

**Here we go:**

Kaori managed to carry both Nyssa and the 5th Doctor on her 2 shoulders, the cybernetic enchancements did allow her to carry people across her shoulders with ease.

They arrived at the checkpoint where 3 men approached her

"Who are these people" said one of them

"Olec, This is the Doctor and his companion Nyssa" said Kaori

"Are you sure or are these just fakes" said Olec

"She is Right, i'm The Doctor and you must be Olec" said 5th Doctor

"Indeed, my name is Olec Kystalk, the leader of Grey Shield and I seen You've met Kaori Miyazono and these two are Alec Peshin and Mennik Uin, we are a resistance group aimed at removing the Cybermen from existence, it is a honour to meet you Doctor and Nyssa" said Olec shaking the 5th Doctors Hand

Olec had a grey overcoat on with a grey armband on as well a white stubble of a beard and short whitish blonde hair, Alec had a brown leather jacket on with a grey armband as well as medium sized bronze hair and Mennik well he wore what was appeared to be in a green military jacket and a grey armband.

"What's the plan then" said 5th Doctor

"We are to attack the Cybermen on their main home, Mondas and then remove all of the survivors and then we will rid of all other species causing a threat" said Olec

"Isn't that genocide" said 5th Doctor

"It isn't if the species has no conscience What's so ever" said Mennik

"All species deserve some dignity at least" said 5th Doctor

"What about the Daleks" said Alec

"Other than them, all species deserve some mercy" said 5th Doctor

"He's Right" said Kaori

All of them look at her shock with shock except Nyssa and the 5th Doctor

"Wait You've just agreed with someone who just disagreed with our views, what about what the cybermen done to you, they replaced half of your old muscles and heart with cybernetic parts as well as part of your legs" said Olec

"I'm well aware of what they done to me, but I have mercy and while you have your fanatical views on conquest, I just want to get home and maybe exact some vengeance on the way, but not genocide, that's not what I signed up for" said Kaori standing her ground

"You do Remember I have this controller, pressing it and you'll be nothing but a paralysed cripple, so you may need to watch what you say and maybe we will take you home" said Olec holding a remote

"You can't just do it to a girl like this, that is just plain wrong" said Nyssa

"Watch me" said Olec

As Olec was about to press it, the 5th Doctor knocked it out of his hands and then Nyssa scrambled to retrieve it, Alec and Mannik tried to stop Nyssa, Kaori then opened fire at Alec and Mannik, killing them.

As the fighting stopped, they heard a noise.

"The enemies of the Cybermen have been detected" said the voice


	3. Chapter 2

"The Enemies of the Cybermen have been detected" said an unknown voice

Suddenly a squad of Cybermen popped up and opened fire at: 5th Doctor, Nyssa, Kaori And Olec

Kaori and the 5th Doctor who had cyber guns managed to dispatch the cybermen with relative ease

Afterwards more waves of Cybermen popped up and everyone bar Olec went to get into the Tardis

"We've got to get out of here" said Nyssa

"Kaori, where do you come from" said the 5th Doctor

"Neremia Tokyo Japan" said Kaori

"I'm setting the co-ordinates" said the 5th Doctor

The Tardis dematerialised

 **Meanwhile**

Olec was captured by the Cybermen who took him away to be cyberformed and then the Cybermen decided to deploy an android tracker to follow the Tardis's location

 **Then**

Hiroko was teaching a student how to play piano, a few hours prior, Kōusei had come back from his high school and helped teach a few students including Nagi who was becoming a progidy, however Kōusei had to go and Hiroko was teaching an another student who had started playing 2 months prior.

Then she heard a sound

Suddenly a blue police box popped up and then the sound stopped

"How did that get there" said Hiroko who was completely gobsmacked

Then she was even more gobsmacked on who came out of it

It was Kaori Miyazono, the girl that Kōusei loved, the girl who brought Kōusei back to the world of music, the girl who used to wow audiences with her free spirited style and the girl who apparently died two years ago.

Then the 5th Doctor And Nyssa stepped out of the Tardis as well

"Kaori...Is...That...you" said Hiroko still completely shocked

"Yeah I'm back, have you seen Kōusei anyway" said Kaori

"Two things, one how are you back and two Kōusei was here a few hours ago, he was teaching students" said Hiroko

"We found her on a space station, she was about to be cyberformed into a cybermen" said the 5th Doctor

"I see and who are you, I may ask" said Hiroko

"I'm the Doctor and this is my friend Nyssa and of course you've met Kaori" said the 5th Doctor shaking Hirokos Hand

"Do you know where Kōusei may be" said Kaori

"He did say, he was going to see Tsubaki and Watari later, but I'm not sure where" said Hiroko

"Can I go see Kōusei" said Kaori

"Yeah, although you probably need to explain how your back again" said Kaori

"Come On you two, we are going somewhere to see someone" said Kaori leading both the 5th Doctor And Nyssa out

 **Meanwhile**

The Cybermen were watching on a monitoring station when a man in black robes appeared

"Is The Doctor Dead yet" said the man

"No Valeyard, he isn't" said the Cyber Leader

"I will sort this myself" said the Valeyard

The Valeyard then used a dimension cannon to fire at the 5th Doctors Tardis, But Instead he hit an another Tardis

 **Meanwhile**

"You've got to drink your carrot juice" said Mel

"But Mel, I don't want Carrot Juice" said the 6th Doctor

"But you need to lose weight, we've got to go to that intergalactic ball and you need to be in your best condition to do such" said Mel

"Fine I will drink the carrot juice" said the 6th Doctor

As the 6th Doctor picked up the carrot juice, the Tardis rumbled And vibrated And the glass of juice smashed and the Doctor and Mel stumbled around in the Tardis and noticed the screen saying 'Emergency Materialisation'

 **Then**

Yoshiyuki and Ryouko Miyazono were baking bread and sweet treats for the customers where a loud noise which caught both the customers and the couple off guard.

Suddenly a blue police box appeared and the the 6th Doctor And Mel exited the Tardis

"Where are we, Doctor" said Mel

"I don't know, but there's something familiar about this place" said the 6th Doctor

Then an another Tardis materialised and then a man in Black popped out

"Maybe because you've meddled here before" said The Valeyard

"Just to clarify, I've never seen you 3 before" said Yoshiyuki

"Maybe it's about to happen and I'm here to prevent it and to destroy you" said the Valeyard

"What's the date today" said the 6th Doctor

"30th March, why" said Ryouko

"Oh dear lord" said 6th Doctor

"What Doctor" said Mel

"He's entered into the same time as his previous incarnation, if it wasn't for your previous self and that Kaori girl, I would be free and the Cybermen would be at my command" said the Valeyard

The 6th Doctor face went from dread to smug

"And in a hour Kaori Miyazono would of been reunited with Kōusei Arima and the cybermen will be defeated, you've failed Valeyard" said the 6th Doctor

Soon the Valeyard pointed a laser gun at Yoshiyuki and Ryouko and the Cybermen came out of the Valeyards Tardis and aimed at the 6th Doctor And Said "Im going to get rid of you and use you two (pointing at Yoshiyuki and Ryouko) as bait to lure your previous incarnation along with Kaori And Kōusei" said the Valeyard


End file.
